Eclipse, Respect Death
by ChaosWillReign
Summary: Percy trusted the gods, before this final act, which proved to him that gods are foolish. The oldest primordial takes an interest and takes him in. Can he deal with his new life and hardships? Or will he crumble in despair? A Chaos Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, ladies and gents! I am creating my first great, fantastic, proportion of epicness, monstrosity of a story! I know hold you applause :D. This story is going to be a chaos story. I am quite fond of them so I'm going to take a crack at it. I swear on the river Styx that I will try my hardest to make it different than other chaos stories!**

**Alright! On with it!**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was laying in my bed, thinking over the Giant War that just passes two weeks ago. I grimaced, that was one terrible war I never want to repeat again. It was a war all by itself getting the Greeks and Romans to cooperate, since Octavian tried every second of the day trying to get rid of the Greeks and get them killed.

I stopped thinking about that and jumped up from my bed to go see Annabeth. I quickly did my morning routine. I took a quick step outside to be revitalized by the sense of peace and quite here. I saw no one up and roaming about,which was unusual because people were usually playing pranks on each other and running around, until I realized it was past curfew. I quickly jogged to the beach to relax, since I couldn't go to sleep and wanted to avoid getting eating by harpies.

As soon as I stepped foot onto the beach, there was a flash of light and felt myself being teleported somewhere. I yelped in surprise as landed with an "oomph" on a comfortable couch. I looked around and what I saw surprised me. Ares and Athena was sitting on the other side of the room, sitting cross-legged and drinking what smelled to me like coffee. I got up and bowed to them just being respectful, because I didn't want to anger Athena, I didn't care too much for Ares, though.

"Lady Athena, Lord Ares" I said, mustering up enough respect to be put into my voice.

"Perseus, do you know why you are here?" Asked Athena.

I looked at her quizzically before I turned to look at an Ares, who was smiling with a light gleam in his eyes as if saying "Oh, this is going to be fun".

I gulped. "Umm, no?" which seemed like a question more than an answer.

"Well, I've seen you with a wedding ring and book of wedding plans under your bed in your cabin. Care to explain?" She questioned.

I started to become really nervous and anxious about this. How did she know that I had those things in my cabin? I decided to not question it, since, I am guessing, that gods and goddesses can see anything they want to.

"Umm, well, I love Annabeth a lot, and I've known her since forever, so I figured it was time to express the true love I have for her." I stated with heartfelt emotion. I really do love Annabeth with every fiber of my being, and I am guessing Athena noticed it to because she looked genuinely surprised that my love for her ran so deep.

Athena then gave me a look that shone with determination in her eyes, but I don't know for what.

"Well then you are going to have to prove yourself if you want to even look at my daughter again,"

Uh Oh. I coughed slightly to cover up my surprise, because after the two wars, it looked like she was warming up to me or at least didn't dislike me.

Ares hasn't even said a thing sense I got here, but he seems a bit disgusted at all this love stuff.

Anyway.

"What test do you have in mind?" I questioned. I looked at her with more determination than I have ever did in my life. I was ready to do anything for the sake of keeping Annabeth by my side.

"Oh, it is far more difficult than anything you have even seen, and if you do it, the hardest thing anyone has ever done, even by the god or demigod standards," she said nonchalantly. I stared bug eyed at her. She can't be serious! A task that a loner god couldn't even do. I regained focus though, bringing up a question that has been bothering me.

"Why is Ares here? He hasn't even said anything," He looked up from tapping on the table like a drum and smiled at me. A real smile. I was shocked more or less by that, but I guess underneath, we are just buddies talking trash to each other.

"I am here to be training your wimpy butt for the next 7 months, so I can have at least a little challenge for beating your ass up," Ares challenged. He had an ego the size of Mars. Haha, get it? Mars, as in the planet Mars, which is his Roman form? Ah, never mind.

"Is that so? Who beat you up when he was twelve years old?" I said, feigning innocence in my voice, while putting a hand behind my ear as a "let me hear it" gesture.

"I was going easy on you! It would be dishonorable to beat up a kid the size of a shrimp!" He exclaimed, obviously flabbergasted and trying to find an excuse.

"Enough!" roared Athena, "You can get back to your argument later. Perseus, go to camp and pack your things, you will be staying here on Olympus in your father's palace until your test, which is in 7 months, after your training. You will start the day after tomorrow, so you have all of tomorrow to tell your friends where you will be going, and get some sleep, you'll need it." I got up from the couch, laughing. Ares sunk back into the couch grumbling about how he should've put 4 inches of his foot right up my ass while he had the chance.

I nodded to Athena and she teleported me back to Camp Half-Blood.

I walked slowly back to my cabin, thinking of how my friends are going to take the news. Annabeth is going to be seriously going to be pissed. I was gone for eight months because I was gone to the Roman camp, and now I am going away for 7 months to train and do and impossible task to be able to love her forever.

It doesn't seem like training will be that bad, since I have seen Ares in a new light. This will help me get my mind off the deaths of the Giant War, because I seem overly guilty because Jason and I were leading them, but mostly me.

I walked into my cabin and fell asleep, hoping for a dreamless night, but too bad no one was listening.

_A man about 7 feet tall was walking toward a huge building. While walking past people, they bowed to him as a sign of respect. He opened he doors and quickly walked toward a huge throne. He promptly sat on it and created a holographic image in front of him, and it quickly changed into a picture of __Earth, and then swooped down until I saw myself sleeping in my bed._

What the Hades?

_He quickly turned to face me, and smiling at me. _

"_Well, I didn't know you was spying on me in your dreams, Percy. I have quiet an interest in you._

_But beware, pain and loss is surely going to come. Be on guard, and good luck."_

_He snapped his fingers and all went black._

**So... how was the first chapter guys? Was it good? Bad? Super bad? If you don't mind please post reviews. If you have any constructive criticism to give me, don't hesitate to comment. I always love learning how to be a better writer. I am continuing this story know matter how many reviews I get, because I am just writing for enjoyment.**

**See ya guys Later!**

**~ChaosWillReign**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people and welcome to the next chapter of Eclipse, Respect Death! :D **

**I hoped you liked the this chapter because I tried really hard on it. I haven't posted because my sister-in-law had a kid, so I stayed at a hospital for two days, plus I am really slow. My bad folks!**

**To pongochic2: Thank you greatly for that review! And do not worry, I am trying to make this chaos story as unique as possible. Your comment made my day, and I hope you stay tune for the rest of the story!**

**To Toner of ShadoWs: Yea, I know, it really is hard and it may have similarities here and there, but not like a complete copy. Thanks for the warning though! :D**

**And warning: May have slight cursing, so if you dont like it, dont have to read it.**

**And...ACTION!**

I woke up, speculating who that possibly could've been in my dream. He seemed unbelievably powerful, the way the citizens of that place bowed to him as he walked by. I shrugged it off and went into the bathroom to take a shower and stuff like that. After that I decided to walk casually to the mess hall pavilion. This is going to be pretty interesting.

I fast walked into the pavilion and headed to the front to gather everybody's attention, noticing all the curious glances, I decided to tell them the news.

"Hello, my boy, I am guessing you have an announcement to make?" Chiron assumed.

He practically knows what every camper is going to do, it surprises me every time.

"Yea, I am." I replied. He just nodded and told me to go right ahead.

"Alright guys, I am here to make an announcement. I am going to be away for a while, probably around 7 months," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back off my neck as everyone stared at me in disbelief, "I am going on a little trip to Olympus to do some things and it's going to take a while. So yea, that's it."

I quickly got my food, sacrificed a bit to my dad, ate it, and went to the beach because I know that Annabeth will follow me there to question me. I quickly found a place right next to a rock formation, which was quite comfortable because they were always a breeze there. I laid down, watching the waves crash upon the shore and the sun setting in the horizon.

No longer than a minute, Annabeth stealthily plopped down right beside me, concern and a little bit of anger traced in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Leaving for 7 months! You just got back from getting kidnapped by Hera, and now your leaving again!" She exclaimed. She grasped my hand, practically pleading for me not to go.

I shook my head, "Aren't you the one that said you can't deny a gods request? Well, I am required to go by your mom, and I will probably be gone by tomorrow."

"Well, if you feel like your fun trip to Olympus is more important than our relationship, then go right ahead!" She replied indignantly. She got up and stormed off to her cabin.

I groaned and leaned up. Why does my life always have to be so complicated? I groggily got up and trudged my way to my cabin, because I am extremely tired and still have to pack up for tomorrow. I walked into my cabin and started stuffing things into a bag, such as clothes, and made sure I still had riptide in my pocket. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day, I thought as I went to sleep.

"Psppsp..hey son," I heard someone say. They were unbelievably close, and how in the world did they get into my cabin! I jumped up and got into a defensive stance, my hand lingering to my pocket where I have Riptide.

"Is that how you greet your father?" Poseidon chuckled. I visibly relaxed.

"Well,when your asleep and your cabin is suppose to be locked, how else do you expect me to act?" I replied groggily. I went over to put a comfortable sea-green t-shirt on and a pair of not too tight and not too loose jeans on.

"So, I am guessing you are here to bring me to Olympus to start my oh so wonderful vacation?" I stated sarcastically. Dad just raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"You are the one that wanted to date a daughter of the Oh So Wise One." He smirked.

"Whatever, lets just go, I already told everyone I am leaving, so its cool." I said. He nodded and told me to grab a hold of his trident that he just summoned. I touched it and was instantly surrounded by a light and appeared in Poseidon's temple. My dad really does have my style because everything in this house is exactly what I would have decorated it as. The furniture looked like it was made out of waves. There is an actual aquarium in the walls with see-through glass. You could see the multiple types of sharks and other kind of marine life moving around like its just like the ocean.

My dad led me upstairs, where he said I would be staying at. My eyes popped out a bit, and unfortunately dad had seen.

"Its quite a masterpiece, eh? Athena didn't want to design a temple for me. So I was like HA! I'll just make one myself. I think it turned out pretty good, don't you think?" I didn't say anything as I stared in awe besides nod dumbly. My bedroom was huge. It had a see-through roof so you could see the sky and from what I an tell, there is two water beds. The walls looked like the furniture and you could hear actual waves hitting a shore, which is quiet relaxing.

"Well, this is pretty much a teaser. You have to go and put your stuff up now, training starts in 10 minutes," Dad chuckled. I groaned as I forgot about it, this room looks so comfortable! Dad teleported away and left me to do my stuff.

After all that I quickly left the temple to go to the arena. As I pass by, I see the Muses playing a concert for the nymphs and minor god and goddesses. They must be hearing different things because some people are trying to start a mosh pit, and some are slow dancing.

Nymphs tried coming up and selling me different forms of ambrosia, like "ambrosia-on-a-stick," or an "ambrosia burger," but I declined politely and made my way to the arena.

I didn't know exactly where the arena was because I haven't saw it before while being up here, but I soon found it when the arena is like a dug out hole, which caused me to trip and face plant on the ground. I groaned and stood up shakily, while sending a glare at Ares for rolling on the floor laughing it up. He soon sobered up and said, "Wow, kid, that was an amazing entrance!"

"Yea, it sure was wasn't it, Boar Shit?" I taunted, just to get him riled up. I smirked when the fire in his eyes flared.

"Well, we will see who is talking after I have a sword at your throat."

And the training begins.

**Hey ladies and germs, how was that chapter? I gotta ask you people some serious questions though! Do you want me to make short chapters like im doing or like 5k words a chapter?**

**And also! If anyone wants to help me with this story, just contact me...I would really like it for a duo to write this story! Till next time!**

**-ChaosWillReign**


End file.
